disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170922205139
FINALLY, Episode 5 is here ! Episode 5: Pek of Resistance American Kart was scurrying through the plane’s cargo for some kind of help for his team. Meanwhile, Ultimer was playing cards with Pixar and Darth. Pixar announced “Checkmate” while grabbing all of the cards on the deck and making it rain. Random tripped over Willsworld sleeping on the floor, seeming to be stressing and panicking. Random punched a hole on a plane window and shook his head. He kicked out a massive part of the plane that flew into the plane’s engine. The plane started to crash while Random grabbed Pixar and Darth’s hand and jumped out of the plane. HBCDR9 started to panic and buckle himself into a seat while the rest of the crew looked at him. The plane exploded in a fiery fit of rage. When the smoke finally cleared, it will revealed that the plane didn’t crash at all, instead they were in a powerline. Lfnsd was blinded by the smoke and fell out of the plane on the powerline below. A worker came along and fixed a faulty wire in the switchboard which electrocuted Lfsnd, leaving him fatally injured. DCRFan pushed them all out of the plane with all of them somehow missing the powerline. Alperando looked around at a sign stating “Capital City of Kansas” while Emma.Disney shrugged her shoulders. It was time to eliminate a competitor off either team. But before, DCRFan received a complaint letter stating that the advantage is unfair and so it was changed, this time the team without the losing competitor would get it. The votes were in: Robsquad, RubyDragon, Jurre and American Kart got 0 votes Willsworld, HBCDR9, Torsita, Willgie, Chewbacca, Sora’s Universe, Olly, Gogobell, Darthtyler, Pixar, Ultimer and Run all received 1 vote Emma, Poolol and Alperando received 2 Random and Bestfriends received 3 Diamondtree received 4 It was down to the kentucky fried Lfnsd and the team leader Padsquad, with a nail biting climax, an ambulance hurried down the street and pulled up at their ceremony. They were informed that Lfnsd had critical injuries and had to be eliminated. DCRFan announced he was eliminated anyway with 18 votes, with a sigh of relief, Padsquad was safe with 6 votes. Robsquad tripped over a pile of mud and starting to see strange sights. Trucks, lot of them tipped over and drove into the ground. DCRFan announced that today’s challenge is a good ol scavenger hunt. Alperando simply rolled his eyes at the challenge. Since the old generation didn’t lose a member, they got an advantage, an X-ray. DiamondTree patted it like it was a cat, calling it his “precious”. Both teams started to search ‘truckhenge’ for a combination to a safe. Olly sat still in front of a wrecked car with the words “Memorial for Liberty” and started to tear up before American Kart tripped over him. He became inspired to do something great, but was shut down by Gogobell who used the X-ray on the car and found the Combonation inside, He smashed right through the window, alerting Padsquad’s senses. Padsquad pushed Olly and American Kart aside while taunting Gogobell for the Combo. Rubydragon found a rusted boat and snapped a piece right off it, while turning to see what padsquad was doing, Bestfriends who was behind her got whacked by the wood and sunk into the muddy sand. It was time for HBCDR9 to have his unlucky moment and just as he was scurrying through the mud for a Combination, he felt one. But while it started to rain, the mud start to become soggy and HBCDR9 lost the Combo, he scurried around again, until he fell into the mud and was pulled under. Robsquad found a large hill with a hole and pulled out the combination. However, the hole with a red ant hill and red ants climbed all over him and bit him everywhere. Ultimer whistled nearby and took the combination without him noticing. Random, Pixar and Darth finally fell from their adventure and Pixar looked traumatized as though he had seen someone die. Willgie found a ratched old bus that was about to collapse to the ground, it rocked like a rocking chair, creaked like wooden floorboards and had no driver’s seat, or any seat for that matter. He found a safe at the end of it and attempted to drag it out of the bus, however it was gummed to the floor. Willgie jumped out of the bus looking for help, only for it to collapse behind him. Poolol climbed onto the front windshield and suspension on a truck that had been seriously tipped over. He saw a safe in the hood of the car but was scared away by a Raccoon, he proceded to fall off into a scurrying HBCDR9 who made it out of the mud with the combination. He raced over to Willgie who found a safe in the collapsed bus, they dug through the wreckage and found the safe. Gogobell screamed “WHAT’S HAPPENING, WHY ARE THEY WINNING?!”. Random jumped on the Raccoon hood and started to ‘speak’ Raccoon and it was scared away, Ultimer gave Random the code as he chewed on it. Ultimer snatched it back and swiftly before the Newbies and had won. But wait, inside their Safe was a squished Run who exploded out and stated “Thank you so much for noticing I was gone, thank you sooooo much!” The Newbies opened their safe and inside was a golden ticket which they then handed to DCRFan and had won the challenge, for once. It’s time to vote out an Old Generation member using the link below, vote for anyone you like ! https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe52WujiqsvbStxfpnKE1YLF7YfVU9C4cwYTYR6yEOHAD672w/viewform